The Year Of The Gum
by MasumeSakura
Summary: Gumshoe has it hard even on holidays! Working on Christmas is one thing, but celebrating it alone is another....


Sighing the tall male made his way down the street. A large frown pulling down at his face. He had another bad day at work. It…wasn't his fault he gave information to Phoenix! It just that girl he was always with…there was just no telling her no!  
Tugging up on the collar of his jacket he looked up towards the sky. It was dark, cloud covered. He had heard on the news that it was going to snow sometime today or tomorrow…he hoped not. His apartment didn't have any heating – he wouldn't be able to afford it!  
Yanking a small box from his pocket he slowly peeled away the cardboard, getting in to the small sticks inside. He had been able to buy a box of Pocky today…he had spent most of his salary at the Tres Bien café. Ugh – and the food wasn't even good! His head sunk lower, a sigh rumbled out from him. It was cold, and he wouldn't have anything good to eat today. It wasn't fair! He was an honest, hard-working, good detective! Though maybe he should think more…and act less rationally….

Stepping towards the worn down apartments he eyed them tiredly. It wasn't a fancy building – actually, it was the opposite. The walls were dirty, it was a small one-story all around, and the paint on the outside walling was chipping off. And people think that trailer parks are scary. Imagine if they saw this place. Even the ground looked dirty – the gravel was all oddly positioned, allowing dirt to show through, and cars were just parked randomly around in the circle. It looked like there would be a car accident if someone even attempted to pull out…just another reason the detective didn't need a car.  
Marching up to his door he flipped through his key ring, he really only had two to pick from. A bronze one and a silver one. Sticking the silver one into the keyhole he unlocked the door, marching into his 'house'. It was dark, though that was to be expected. At the end of every month he had to light his house by candlelight…though that was only because it was relaxing! It wasn't like he couldn't pay his bills or anything!  
A cat that he had recently 'adopted' came to meet him at the door, rubbing up against his large legs. Giving a small chuckle he shut the door behind the both of them, walking into his living room. It was furnished with one cabinet, a large pillow, and a carpet. He didn't need any other fancy things, like a TV! Or a sofa! Or good lamps…. Or anything like that. Giving a large sigh he sat down, lighting up a candle with one of the few matches he had left. Lying against the pillow he attempted to feed the cat a stick of the sweet chocolate covered candy; the obvious rejection came from the small feline.  
Closing his eyes he felt the cat position itself onto his chest, purring madly in his face. It was nice; having someone to come home to that was. Maybe he had needed this cat all along. This cat was a blessing!  
Petting the cat, and getting the same response, he gave a small chuckle. "Hey, pal. You gotta stick with me, okay?" The cat just meowed in response, pawing at his large hands. Glancing over at the calendar that hung from one of the handles on his cabinet set he stared at the date. Christmas, eh? "Well, I guess it's just us for Christmas, huh, pal?" Laughing lightly to himself he leaned back, inhaling deeply. "I can almost smell the food my mom would cook…." He said, trying to stop himself from drooling, to no avail.  
"Gumshoe!" Jumping up, giving himself a dizzy spell, the detective stared down at the cat.  
"Did you say that?" There was silence, then some more silence, and then it was just stupid to be expecting anything to make a noise. Chuckling lightly he rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I'm hearing things. You can't talk, can ya?" There were small giggles from behind, mixed with a few deeper chuckles. Turning his head around he blinked, staring at the scene.  
Standing behind him were the rest of the cast, so to speak. Maya, holding a bowl of mashed potatoes smiled brightly, standing next to Pearl who just had a handful of napkins. In the back was Franziska, glaring angrily, but having her own bowl of salad. Attempting to make it into view was Larry Butz, waving a hand over head, flicking gravy all around. Then side by side was Phoenix and Edgeworth, attempting to balance to turkey, though the height difference between the two made it slightly more difficult.  
"Merry Christmas, Gumshoe!" Maya chirped, Pearl attempting to make it into unison though starting a bit too late.  
"H-How'd…you guys get in here?" Was the first thing the detective said, face twisting between happiness and confusion.  
"We got the landlord to give us the key!" Pearl squeaked happily, bouncing up and down in place. "He was really nice about it!"  
"Yeah, and we brought tons more food too! You're kitchen's really small, you know…." Maya said, turning her head and giving a smirk.  
Franziska, crossing her arms over the glass bowl, gave a small snort. "Scruffy, your place is disgraceful. You don't even have electricity." While she kept a smile from her lips, it had made its way to her eyes.  
"Detective. I would be asking them to give you a raise if you live in this kind of place." Edgeworth coughed, trying to get his two cents into the conversations as well. Earning him a hiss from Phoenix telling him to hold the platter steady.  
"Hey hey! I brought you a blanket! I had bought it for Christa, but she had to leave to France to do some modeling, so I thought you'd like it instead!" Larry chirped out, finally pushing himself into view. "It's really cold in here!" Sniffing dramatically the male rubbed the back of his head, light brown hair bobbing as it stuck out.  
"So, detective, can we get into the kitchen and eat already? This stuff is heavy!" The ace attorney, Phoenix, complained, earning himself a jab in the side from Maya.  
The detective smiled widely, tears forming in his eyes. "This is…great!" A fierce look filled his face, pushing the tears of gratitude backwards. "Thanks, pal! Sir!" Setting the cat down he stood up, smiling widely. "Yeah – lets go!"  
Shoving themselves through the small opening into the kitchen, almost dropping a few things, the group situated themselves around the small table – which could barely be called a table, and set the food down. In the middle was the giant turkey.


End file.
